


Don't Get Used To It

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Relating, Sharing a Bed, Stubborn Takumi, Takumi's nightmares, Tsundere little bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgment, Leo just wants to help a stubborn Takumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, "You're snoring."_
> 
>  
> 
> Shiny this is kind of your fault.

"You're snoring."

"Hunh?" Leo shifted a little as his bedmate's voice roused him from his half-slumber. "Am not. It's clearly the wind."

"Nope, it's you. You're among half of us recovering from colds, so I get you still being a little congested," Takumi said. "But you're still snoring." Leo grumbled, burying his face further into his pillow. Once again, Corrin and the others decided he and the bratty Hoshidan prince were so alike they should clearly be together all the time so when it came time to assign tent buddies, they were among the first to be picked.

To Takumi's credit, he didn't kick or drool or hog the covers. But his nightmares were infamous among the army, and Leo knew he was just looking for excuses not to sleep. Even going so far as to accuse him of _snoring_ , something Leo had never done once in his life whether or not he'd just recovered from a cold. He wasn't even congested anymore.

"You were snoring," Takumi went on. "So...stop. Lie on your back if that'll help." Leo sighed, but did as he was told if only to appease his bedmate. At least they weren't sniping and griping at each other as much as they used to, but he still didn't consider them _friends_ and the next morning he was going to request a switch.

"Is that better?"

"Go back to bed and we'll see. If I still hear noise, well, I guess I just won't sleep tonight." Takumi shrugged, and even in the dark Leo could sense his apprehension, the tensing of his shoulders and the tightness of his voice.

He wasn't _concerned_ or anything, but he wasn't entirely heartless.

"Do you want me to get you some tea? Will that help you sleep better?" He saw Takumi's jaw clench along with his fist.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone _knows,_ Prince Takumi. I mean, that you have nightmares and you've gone without sleep a few times just to get away from them," Leo said. "I mean...no one makes fun of you for it, a lot of us just want-"

"They pity me," Takumi snapped, cutting him off. "They feel sorry for the poor little Hoshidan princeling who's afraid of his own _dreams._ Just...just go to sleep, Prince Leo. I don't need _you_ coddling me along with everyone else."

"Prince Takumi-"

"I _don't_." Of course you don't, Leo thought with a sad smile. Just like he didn't need Camilla's smothering affections until they were all he _wanted_. He'd been driven by pride all his life, and he recognized it in Takumi just now. Pride versus shame, big motivators among both royal families.

Especially for the two youngest princes who felt the need to prove they were just as good as everyone else. He saw a lot of himself in Takumi and against his better judgment, he edged closer and reached for the prince's hand. Takumi stiffened and jerked back slightly.

"What are you-"

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are." Leo chuckled. "I don't pity you, don't get me wrong. I just..." He sighed. "I can't say it, it sounds ridiculous and I'm not giving you an opening to mock me." He heard Takumi laugh a little, saw his shoulders relax and finally felt slender fingers against his own.

"Just for tonight."

"Of course. This can't be a regular occurrence for us, we're not even friends, let alone...more." He felt his cheeks heat up. "But we're supposed to be helping each other out, getting along."

"Right." Takumi laid down beside him, taking his hand. "...it's cold, though, and it wouldn't do for you to get sick again. Maybe we could-"

"Body heat." Leo felt his face _burn_ and he was sure Takumi was just as red. "As long as it's just for tonight." He slid close to Takumi, arms locking around his chest as Takumi's settled around his waist, their bodies fitting together disturbingly well. He felt the archer's heart race against his cheek, even though both of them were starting to relax.

"This isn't too bad," Takumi murmured. "Well...goodnight, Prince Leo."

"Pleasant dreams, Prince Takumi." _Just for tonight,_ Leo reminded himself, trying to stave off the realization that he could get used to this.

It was the best night's sleep he'd had in ages.


End file.
